


A Little Magic/用一点魔法（番外）

by gtreeJF021



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtreeJF021/pseuds/gtreeJF021
Summary: 小插曲一篇承接本篇故事线的一篇
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 28





	1. 上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妹控必看视角 小短篇

安娜就躺在怀里

要睡着了吗？  
呼吸好均匀

白天辛苦了吧  
处理那么多公文

其实那天是开玩笑的  
没想到你真的安排了时间

抱歉……

其实还想亲亲你的  
但是怕把你弄醒了

你睡着了么？

看来你是睡着了

没抱够  
想抱

但是你睡着了……

手有点麻

你睡着了一点也不闹

腰好摸  
我喜欢

想亲你  
但是你睡着了……

……我睡不着  
你的味道让我睡不着

……想要你

安娜你睡了吗？

！！安娜你醒……啊只是翻身…

背好看

肩膀也好看

颈侧  
也好看  
好想咬

不能咬  
你夏天的礼服没有立领  
被看到了 你不好解释

啊我一点也不困怎么办

但是你睡了……

想要你多睡一会儿  
这几天都没怎么睡吧

……可是我根本睡不着，安娜

不行  
你的味道太浓了  
我受不了了……

安娜…

好寂寞  
你明明在旁边…

怎么办呢？  
安娜  
你的姐姐睡不着

脸真可爱  
从小到大都可爱

……小时候  
是我的错

……对不起安娜

不想这个了越想越难过

腰好摸  
我喜欢

那里又好软好烫  
比我烫多了…喜欢…

唔…  
为什么你睡着了……

你太累了  
你嗓子都哑了

我不是故意的……  
但是忍不住

太想听了

……我错了

……好寂寞哦

哎还是睡吧……

安娜，晚安

“…不准睡～”

？？？？！！


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实跟本篇的剧情同样重要

“不准睡”

安娜迷迷糊糊地说着。

“……安娜？”  
艾莎忐忑地试探着，  
“你醒了么？”

“醒了…”

“……什、什么时候醒的？”  
艾莎心虚地扭过去，仰面对着天花板发问。

“……刚刚”  
不过安娜没有半点睁开眼睛的意思，只是嘟囔着，

“我不要睡着……”

安全。  
艾莎舒了口气。

“我……唔……”  
安娜迷迷糊糊地答。

“什么？”  
艾莎柔声道。

“唔我……”

艾莎侧过身，轻轻的抚摸安娜的脸，耐心地问，“怎么了，安娜？”

安娜慢慢地睁开眼睛，她看清楚了艾莎关切的表情。

于是安娜拿过艾莎的一只手臂，她的手指顺着艾莎的手臂、手腕、手指一路摩挲，把艾莎牵引到某处滚烫而湿滑的地方。

这里。

艾莎听到了安娜心里的声音。

安娜默默地把头埋进了艾莎的怀中，她很困，但是却熟练地蹭了蹭姐姐柔软的胸，用姐姐身上散落下来的小小魔法，传递了一句羞于表达的声音。

艾莎明明白白的听到了。

她只感觉脸颊发烫。她像短暂地失去了理智一样，立马便把安娜压到身下，掰开了她的腿。

安娜漏出一声长叹。

“安娜”  
艾莎又温柔了下来，  
“安静地享受，好么？ 你嗓子有点哑了”  
艾莎说完吻了吻安娜的脖颈，  
“听话”

安娜点了点头。  
她乖乖地搂住艾莎的肩背，咬住了自己的唇。

艾莎的鼻息，紧紧贴在安娜的颈后。她沉醉地吐出了细细的气息。  
安娜……  
手便开始动起来。

安娜迷离地看着她的姐姐，看着她雪白的手臂，看着她姐姐的躯体忘情地进出自己的身体……  
仅仅是这样，就让安娜的小腹滚烫，让她源源不断地涌出一股一股晶莹的液体。

也许是泪水。

是喜悦，也有悲伤，包含着二十一年的一点一滴、是她们一分一秒的记忆。  
那些遗憾的、伤感的、不解的甚至是被伤害的，潺潺的泪水，那些眼泪，随着艾莎一次又一次的深入变得粉碎，最后慢慢的散落，变成满床的星星。

艾莎的手臂温柔而有力，安娜咬着唇，泄露出声声气息。

让人流泪的是她，  
让人开心的也是她……  
让人心碎的是她，  
让人心醉的还是她……

安娜动情地喘息着，搂住姐姐的肩膀，轻轻地帮她抚顺绒白的秀发。

安娜悄悄地擦掉了自己的眼泪。

“太激烈了么？”  
艾莎带着温柔的气息问道，  
“不”  
安娜摇头，  
闭上眼睛，  
“再快一点，艾莎，不够……”

艾莎又如何不想满足她呢？  
如果安娜股间的晶莹承载了过去所有的记忆，艾莎又何尝不想把这些星屑全部拾起，拼成它们原有的模样？

艾莎索求着，碰撞着。……记忆太长，回忆太深，她追寻到了阿特霍兰，但她却迷失在了安娜的河流里。

安娜。  
艾莎轻轻地呼唤。

“别走……”  
这是安娜心底深处的声音。

明明身体已经很累了，  
但是她太珍惜能和姐姐心灵相通的每一个夜晚。  
安娜不想放过。

“……艾莎……”  
安娜不管身体的劳累，任性的、执着的把腰往前送。

“傻孩子”  
艾莎疼惜地说，  
“你明知道我不会离开”  
艾莎怀抱着安娜，轻轻地抚慰。

“可是这个魔法会”  
安娜喃呢道，  
“……我爱你，我不要离开你”

艾莎用鼻尖碰了碰安娜的鼻尖，  
从容地说，  
“可是魔法已经结束了”

“结束了？什么时候？”  
安娜惊醒了，  
她努力感受，想要再次看穿姐姐的心。然而，现在好像已经做不到了。

艾莎无奈地笑笑。  
安娜却沮丧极了。

是与姐姐的心绪同步太久了么？  
为什么现在魔力没有了，  
自己却没有察觉呢？……

安娜仿佛重新掉入了那个无法逃离的、充满了不安的黑暗……

突然安娜感觉被挑逗得心痒难受，那是艾莎，在刺激她的敏感。

“但是我知道了怎样让你舒服和开心”  
艾莎安慰道。

安娜搂紧了艾莎光滑雪白的背脊，  
“可是……可是……”

“放心”  
艾莎温柔地说，  
“我不会再瞒你了，好么？”

“不好”  
安娜带着哭腔，  
“你心口不一，总是瞒我，还骗人……”

艾莎抿住了唇，微微地皱起眉。

“啊……”  
安娜突然呻吟出来，  
因为艾莎，决定加大力度暂时让妹妹说不出话。

艾莎不确定自己到底喜不喜欢这个魔法。  
自己的想法被安娜全数看穿，这让她有些不自在……  
可是安娜却因为有了这个小小魔法、表现出了前所未有的开心……

也许艾莎也有些迷茫。

当感到迷茫的时候，  
只要做下一件正确的事就好了。

对么？  
安娜。

于是这件正确的事一直做到了第二天早上。

其实中途安娜已经睡着了。  
她真的太累了。

她只是依稀记得，晚上睡着的时候，和现在醒来的时候，她的亲爱的姐姐的白皙细滑的手，一直都在下面宠爱着她。

今天安娜并没有爆炸头。  
不如说，她睡得太安静、太乖巧，像个刚出生的宝宝——就像艾莎小时候看到的刚生下来的安娜的那样。

后半夜的安娜，身体和嘴唇渐渐没有了反应，但是她可爱的某处依然潮湿软滑。

这让艾莎无法抽手。

虽然艾莎知道，也许今后这样的事情只会更加频繁  
——但是现在这让人不想松手的眷恋，难道就是安娜施加给她的魔法？

安娜也似乎睡得更香甜了。

所以艾莎把玩了一个晚上。

和一个早上。

她把安娜全身都摸透了。从上到下，从里到外，像是检查自己的所有物一样，一尺一寸，一丝不苟。艾莎似乎容不得自己有半点不了解。

艾莎心满意足。她一点儿也不困。不如说依然饶有兴致。

可是安娜困呀。

不过当她懒懒地醒来，感受到艾莎温柔的抚慰时，她感觉幸福得快要叫出来。——这是什么美妙的早晨！

安娜不想中断，所以装作没醒。她紧紧地贴着艾莎的肌肤，她混身都想沾满艾莎的香气。

“安娜”  
艾莎低低地耳语，  
“你今天要工作么？”

安娜装作没有听到地蹭蹭。  
可是某处升温的湿滑骗不了艾莎。

艾莎亲亲她的脸说，  
“我知道你醒了”

安娜只好难过的说，  
“……今天其实有会议”

“那你该起床了”  
艾莎渐渐停下了手中的爱抚，温柔地看着安娜。

安娜一脸的不情愿。

“女王陛下，该起床了”  
艾莎松开了怀抱，调皮地催促她。

安娜这才不情不愿地起来。

安娜穿好女王的礼服，  
艾莎满意地打量着安娜。

安娜意味深长地看了艾莎一眼，

“晚上见，姐姐”

她轻盈又害羞的带上了房门。

“我爱你”  
她回望了一眼房门，含情脉脉的说。

艾莎动一动指尖，让水汽在门上凝结成了爱心的形状，  
——『我也爱你，妹妹』


	3. 番外的番外

——为什么写这种40码车速的文？  
gtree：撸完觉得空虚。

——写清水不好么？国内网站还不会封。  
gtree：清水是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。elsanna只要随便给一点条件她们就会滚床的。你不能问我，你要去问迪士尼。

——但是你车速也不快。  
gtree：毕竟，主要还是捏角色比较开心。滚床只是，把角色放到一个比较成熟的条件下，观察她们，其实她们自己就滚了。我只是负责描述一下。当然其实你换一个人来描述，它就，你懂吧，这车速就完全不一样了。


End file.
